


the moon and the stars are nothing without you

by emilyrambles



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Princess Mechanic, these losers, this was just a simple prompt and look what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyrambles/pseuds/emilyrambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven may possibly be in love with Clarke Griffin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the moon and the stars are nothing without you

**Author's Note:**

> so the tumblr prompt was two sentences I had to put into fic somehow and they both fit nicely into this one so! Prompts:
> 
> "Right… Well… I’m not sure how we ended up kissing like that…” /// “I’m personally offended that you didn’t get me to be your fake date.” PRINCESS MECHANIC FOR BOTH PLS ❤️ "

"I'm personally offended that you didn't get me to be your fake date."

"You didn't answer my calls." Clarke retorts, and lifts the box onto her kitchen counter. Raven slides another box on top of it and decides to take an impromptu break, sitting down on the kitchen stool. Clarke sighs at her and wipes the sweat from her brow.

"I mean Bellamy, Clarke. _Bellamy_."

"What's wrong with Bellamy?"

"For starters, he's _Bellamy_ ," Raven rolls her eyes, "and he's not me." she adds the last bit casually, but internally she frowns. Since when is she that bothered by who Clarke takes out? Even if it is a fake date.

Clarke decides to wash over the moment and offers her hand out to Raven, who accepts it and pulls herself up again.

"Well I needed a date and Bellamy was with me so I thought he'd do. I mean, it's only one of those corporate ball things. You hate them." Clarke says and Raven scowls because deep down she realises that Clarke knows her too well and yeah she does hate the big hospital balls Abby Griffin is in charge of hosting every year just because she's the best cardiothoracic surgeon in the city. Raven's been dragged along to too many of those. And there's only so much schmoozing you can do until you _accidentally_ spill champagne on someone's three thousand dollar suit just to have an excuse to get the hell out of there.

(Clarke likes it when Raven pretends she's having an allergic reaction to the shellfish and refuses medical assistance from anyone but her hometown doctor despite being in a ballroom full of about a hundred qualified medical professionals.)

"If it matters that much to you, I can cancel him." Raven's attention snaps back to Clarke, who is staring at Raven, frowning slightly as if she's just realised something.

"You don't have to do that," she says quickly. Clarke raises her eyebrow and Raven huffs, "just take Bellamy and if you need me then I'll come."

"You know I pick you first right?" Clarke holds open the door for Raven to go through. Raven's heart swells at hearing the words Clarke has said to her so often since they were young, and it's starting to affect Raven more than she thought it would. It seems like she spends days waiting for Clarke to say things like that just to reinforce their bond, to reassure Raven that Clarke still wants her around. She mentally scolds herself for her anxious thoughts, because of course Clarke still wants her around, because Clarke is her best friend and nothing will change that.

(The thought still settles heavy in between her ribs.)

"Yeah I know I'm too awesome for you to not." Raven's replies confidently and Clarke rolls her eyes and the moment has passed. A lot of moments seem to pass them by recently. Raven wonders what would happen if they allow them to develop into something else.

"Of course. I think we're almost done, just grab that box and I'll get this easel and we're finished. Bellamy should be bringing my box of paints in a minute." Clarke strains to pick up her easel and manoeuvre it up the apartment stairs, so Raven tells her to stop.

"Wait here." Raven quickly jogs up the stairs and places the last box inside the room, then goes back down and helps Clarke lift the heavy frame up.

"How annoyed would you be if I said _pivot_!" Raven yells the last word and it echoes down the corridor. Clarke suppresses laughter and instead puts a hand on the wall to support herself.

"As much as I love your ' _Friends'_ references, you actually do need to pivot so shift your ass." Clarke grins.

"Stop staring at my ass, Griffin, I'm no longer your designated date so eyes off the merchandise." Raven shoots back and they lean the easel up against the kitchen worktop as Clarke laughs.

"Damn if I knew taking Bellamy would cause me this much grief I would never have asked him."

"What were you even thinking?" Raven shakes her head in mock disgust.

"Bellamy is-"

"Bellamy's what?" the man himself appears in the doorframe, holding two boxes and dropping them on the counter with a heavy thump.

"A nerd." Raven quirks and Bellamy scoffs, then runs a hand through his freshly-washed, curly hair.

"I may be a nerd but a nerd that got laid last night." he laughs and dodges the pen Clarke throws at him.

"Gross."

"It totally was." he bites his lip and Clarke hits his side gently. He grins and casually throws his arm around her shoulder. It's something he's done a thousand times before but for some reason it feels different to Raven. Her breath hitches as Bellamy pulls Clarke closer to give her a hug and the words catch in her throat and she locks her jaw. Clarke stares at her and she quickly looks down at some of the paintings they'd brought into the room earlier. Clarke shifts and eases her way out of Bellamy's embrace and crosses the room to stand close to Raven. She feels the heat radiating from Clarke's body and it's really stupid that things that were meaningless in the past now seem to be affecting her so much more than they should. It's not normal. Something's changed, and it frustrates Raven completely. She's used to being in control of her feelings and now when she's with Clarke, her _best friend for gods sake_ , she can't figure out why she feels so confused. Her emotions are a mess. She's a mess.

Pushing her jumbled thoughts out of her mind, she points at a landscape of the New York skyline on a small canvas.

"I've always liked that one." Raven says and Bellamy nods his head in agreement. He really needs to get a haircut, she thinks, but she's pretty sure that when Octavia sees him the first thing she'll do is get the scissors and she wouldn't miss that fight for the world.

"I've always liked this one." Clarke pushes the landscape aside and picks up her sketchbook. She flicks through it and lands on an extremely familiar sketch. The once happy memories seem too bittersweet now and Raven's heart feels heavy and it's looking at Clarke looking at her and holding that stupid drawing open that Raven finally realises. She finally realises why she feels like someone's chained an anchor to her heart and forced her to drag it around every time she's with Clarke. She finally notices why her pulse quickens when Clarke touches her and tells her she'd pick her first, because honestly who even says that and doesn't expect there to be consequences at the end of it all. She _finally_ understands.

She thinks she might be in love with Clarke.

_Holy shit._

 

*****

 

_**Two months earlier** _

 

It's a warm summer evening and Clarke is holding Raven's hand as they walk through a park. The sun is just setting and the sky is aflame with reds and oranges and pinks but Raven thinks Clarke's never looked so beautiful; the reflection of the setting dances in her blue eyes and she's thankful Clarke's too distracted by the girl attempting to walk her dog to notice her staring. Clarke is simply just radiant with happiness, infuriatingly so. Raven feels slightly guilty for enjoying the fact Clarke cancels her date with that dumb boy from the coffee shop just to spend time with her because they haven't seen each other in four days and that feels like years to them. Only _slightly_ guilty. The guy is a jackass anyway. Clarke wouldn't like him. He's not lucky or good enough to be worthy of someone like Clarke.

Her best friend deserves the whole damn universe, and if she could give it to Clarke right now she would.

Clarke sees the perfect picnic spot and drags Raven to sit under the oak tree as they watch the scene around them. There's the girl struggling to control her German Shepherd and Clarke comments that the dog is the one taking her for a walk and Raven laughs and Clarke suddenly grips her arm. Clarke's expression is excited and so full of happiness and whatever Clarke asks her to do next she'll do it in a heartbeat.

"Can I draw you?"

 _Oh_. Raven nods and Clarke tells her to stay still and takes her sketchbook out of her bag, flicking to a new blank page and running a hand over the page to smooth it out. Clarke glances up and stares into Raven's eyes and makes a comment about always loving brown eyes and _holy shit_ Clarke needs to stop doing this to her. She feels like she can barely keep up with her best friend duties if Clarke keeps throwing out comments like that.

For the next twenty minutes, Raven is rooted to the spot, barely moving a muscle and not wanting to mess up Clarke's drawing. She hasn't drawn in a while and Raven's happy she inspires something within Clarke. Clarke sticks her tongue out slightly between her lips when she's concentrating and it's honestly adorable and then Clarke's brow furrows and she looks so cute and funny that Raven grins.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Clarke finishes off a line with a flourish of her pencil and flips the pad round so Raven can see what she's drawn. The sketch is of Raven smiling; a content, expression on her face and her eyes are sparkling with humour or excitement.

She's pretty sure that's how she looks at Clarke.

"Do you like it?"

"It's the best thing you've ever drawn."

"You always say that."

"Because it's always true."

Clarke rolls her eyes but leans forward and wraps her arms around Raven's neck. Raven presses into the hug.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They've always loved each other.

And they always will.

 

********

 

"So which one? Blue or black?"

"I think you'll have to try them both on again."

"Just because you want to see me in my underwear you creep."

Raven laughs but honestly? Clarke's probably right.

Ever since her realisation a week ago that she maybe sort of has a crush on Clarke (okay it's reasonably... _definitely_ more than a crush) she's tried to stop any of her feelings from showing, for Clarke's benefit as well as hers, because Clarke doesn't need Raven's drama in her life right now. The ball is always stressful for Clarke as she has to smile and pretend she enjoys talking to the big hospital department heads about their job and their wives and their family, when in reality she wants to stick her scalpel somewhere where the sun doesn't shine. Clarke doesn't need Raven declaring her undying love for her best friend, or whatever. It's not even like that.

Day one after the realisation, Raven figures she's just lonely and projecting her feelings. She just needs to get laid right?

Day two Raven sleeps with a guy and feels so gross she takes two long showers before Clarke asks her if she's doing an experiment on how much water can hypothetically flood her apartment. Like Raven hasn't already worked that one out.

Day three Raven is adamant she'll get over her stupid crush and then Clarke brushes a fallen eyelash from Raven's cheek and stares into her eyes and _oh my god_ -

Day four Raven fakes a cough and says she feels ill and doesn't want to pass it on to Clarke so she should just skip their date night (Clarke names it that because honestly what the everlasting  _fuck_ ) and Clarke barges into Raven's apartment with chicken noodle soup (Raven's favourite) and climbs into bed with her.

Day five Raven wakes up next to Clarke and her chest aches at the sight.

Day six Clarke kisses her on the forehead when saying goodbye because she's going shopping with Octavia (designated fashion and style advice guru) and Bellamy (designated bag-holder).

Day seven Clarke is trying on tight dresses in front of her and Raven is completely absolutely fucked.

"Go for blue. It'll bring out your eyes." Raven says and immediately regrets the words that tumble out of her mouth, but Clarke nods, clearly taking it as a best friend compliment.

Raven is helping Clarke pick out her jewellery when Clarke's phone buzzes and she answers it.

"Hey Bell I'm just- what? Oh. Are you- yeah no worries that's got to come first. I'm fine honestly. I'll just take Raven. Yeah it's no big deal stop worrying. Okay. Yeah okay. Love you too. Bye." she hangs up and Raven knows what's happened before Clarke even says a word.

"So I'll wear the black dress and then technically buying both of them was the right thing to do." Raven says and Clarke smiles, but she's distracted and oh my god is she _disappointed_? She probably doesn't want to take Raven to these things anymore and that's why she asked Bellamy and now Bellamy's cancelled on her and Raven's second choice. She's never been second fucking choice. Raven swallows nervously.

"Clarke?"

Clarke pulls out of her trance and immediately flashes Raven her best Clarke smile. It would fool anyone but her, and she wonders if Clarke knows that on some level but just doesn't care. What has their friendship become?

They get ready for the ball in record time and Raven is impressed at Clarke's change in her demeanour, but there's still an underlying tension between them. Even the bloody car ride to the ballroom is in awkward silence and Raven fills it by turning the radio on but when Adele starts singing she switches that shit off because wow she doesn't need that right now. Clarke doesn't even acknowledge Raven even moves her hand off the steering wheel, instead staring out of the window. Clarke accepts Raven's offer to help her out of the car and immediately drops it and her hand feels empty. Raven's heart skips a beat when Clarke instead links her arm through Raven's, and walks confidently into the room. Heads turn to look at Clarke of course, Raven's not surprised at that. She looks gorgeous. She always does.

"Clarke! And... Raven?" Abby Griffin greets them and gives them both a brief hug.

"Bellamy had to cancel. Family trouble." Clarke explains and Raven smiles at Abby, who narrows her eyes.

"Well mingle and Clarke make sure you compliment Sir Ian, he just got a new haircut and his teeth whitened and thinks he's god's gift to women, but he paid for my new ward so be nice. Also please avoid spilling any alcohol or oysters on my guests please. That means you Raven." Abby smirks and Raven protests, and then Abby spots her co-worker Kane and makes a beeline for him, leaving them standing and glancing around the room.

"Who even has oysters at these things, they're absolutely disgusting." Raven mutters and Clarke suppresses a smirk and then pulls Raven towards a man with a slightly Hugh Heffner look and Raven assumes this is the aforementioned Sir Ian. Here we go again.

Raven wonders how much longer she's going to have to answer the question _are you Clarke's girlfriend_ with the answer _no we're just friends_ without feeling like passing out or punching something. Do they just scream couple tonight? Or is something else going on that Raven's missed entirely?

It's after the fifth man puts his hand on Clarke's waist inappropriately that Raven snaps and drags Clarke upstairs and outside to the balcony tucked away in the corner of the venue, claiming she needs fresh air. Clarke stands there quiet and opens her mouth a couple times to say something but changes her mind each time. Raven stares at the stars and not the person next to her for once, but even the night sky looks bland in comparison to Clarke. She leans on the edge of the balcony with her hands and Clarke places her hand directly next to hers, so their little fingers are practically touching. Raven inhales a sharp breath and Clarke sighs quietly.

"Raven?"

"Mmm?" she feels like she can't breathe and Clarke's standing extremely close to her and she's saying her name but she can't even remember what her name is when Clarke's looking at her like that and oh no she's leaning in and what the fuck is-

Oh.

The gap between their lips closes and Raven's forever frozen in that moment, frozen with the feel of Clarke's soft lips against hers and Clarke's warm hand in hers and it feels so natural and so right it's an absolute tragedy that they've never kissed before. Raven pushes against Clarke gently and Clarke responds eagerly, squeezing Raven's hand. Clarke pokes her tongue against Raven's mouth and she opens her lips to let Clarke in. The pressure of the deepening kiss explodes a new wave of pleasure within her and she makes a moaning noise at the back of her throat. Clarke smiles smugly and breaks the kiss, leaning her forehead against Raven's for a brief second before pulling away and allowing more space between them.

That feeling that slipped into her heart that evening when Clarke sketched her, that feeling that's been there longer than she initially realises, expands to fill her entire chest and all of a sudden Clarke's presence is too much for her to handle and she takes an abrupt step back. Clarke falters in her movement towards Raven, which she's sure is probably going to be another kiss.

"Raven?" Clarke's tone is as gentle as their kiss and Raven inhales another quick breath.

"Right, well… I’m not sure how we ended up kissing like that but-"

"Raven calm down." Clarke holds out her hand for Raven to take again but Raven moves backwards, her back hitting the balcony.

"I am calm I'm just- no I mean- no, there's something you should know-"

"Raven-"

"No Clarke!" her voice cracks and she needs to get this out before Clarke says something that will change her mind. "I think I'm in love with you."

Clarke's eyes widen and Raven braces herself for the worst, but instead Clarke is smiling and now she's laughing and what on earth is going on?

"Oh my god. Oh _my god_. No _fucking_ way-" Clarke is almost crying with laughter now and Raven stalls, furrowing her brow and frowning.

"What the hell Clarke it's not funny." she scowls and Clarke rapidly sobers.

"No it's just- I love you too."

Oh.

Well she doesn't expect that.

"What?"

"You're telling me you didn't see it? Oh my god-"

"Stop. Stop right now and explain." Raven commands and Clarke gives her a sweet smile and it takes her everything she has not to kiss her again even though she really really wants to.

"Did you really think I wanted Bellamy here? He's even worse than you at these things, I had to promise him a steak and an X-Box game to get him here. And then make him promise not to tell you." Clarke says and things are slowly starting to fall into place.

"You didn't want me to come because?..." Raven needs to clarify this before it goes any further.

"Do I really have to spell it out for you?"

"Well if you spell it out we might be here a while, so a simple explanation will do."

Clarke rolls her eyes but continues, "I realised I have feelings for you and I tried to just play along and be your best friend because that's what we are, but I just couldn't and so I asked Bellamy because I thought I could distract myself from you for one night at least."

"So when you say that you love me-"

"I do."

"And when you say you've always loved brown eyes-" Raven can see it as clear as anything now and it's like she's seeing the world in a whole new different way. The signs have always been there, she's just been too scared to look.

"Yes." Clarke sighs.

"And when you sketch me and kiss me goodbye and when you ring me at 2am because you're lonely and you miss me even though we literally stopped hanging out two hours before then, and when you give me the last slice of pizza even though it's your favourite flavour and when-"

"For gods sake Raven, yes!" Clarke yells and leans in and presses her lips against Raven's again and now Raven has a new favourite thing about Clarke.

"Hey Raven?"

Clarke breaks the kiss and Raven groans at the loss of contact, but Clarke just stares at her.

"Yeah?"

"I said I'd pick you first didn't I?"

"That's so cheesy." Raven grins and pulls Clarke close to her once more.

Yeah they pick each other first.

They wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
